


Cinnamon Sugar

by Systemic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Condoms, Dorks in Love, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Explicit Consent, First Time, First time posting porn, M/M, Nipple Piercings, POV Alternating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sarcasm, Switching, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Vaginal Fingering, idk what i'm doing send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systemic/pseuds/Systemic
Summary: “Hey, Asahi,” Noya’s voice was gentle but hoarse, almost winded. Asahi opened his eyes again to find Yū’s trained on him, his lips parted and his cheeks flushed a deep pink. “You wanted to see, right?”Thesweet heataccompaniment to the third chapter of Sweetness, an AsaNoya AU I'm working on.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Cinnamon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HELLO. Uh. This is my first time posting porn so here's hoping it goes over well I guess. 
> 
> This is an accompaniment to the third chapter of [Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209137/chapters/66462919). I'm pretty proud of that AU, so if you'd give it a read, I would be super stoked. 
> 
> There are one or two points here where, if you haven't read Sweetness, you might be missing a smidgen of context. It reads fine anyways but it certainly makes _the most_ sense if you've read both. 
> 
> EITHER WAY, here is some porn, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> In case you haven't read the tags: I write Nishinoya as a trans man. I am not sorry.

The first kiss was soft, but it lingered; the second one was warm and growing warmer. Nishinoya’s touch was explorative, one palm sliding along Asahi’s jaw until his careful fingers could card through soft hair. His other hand trailed down his lover’s neck, over his fluttering pulse and further, until he could feel along the collar of his shirt. 

Asahi tilted his head, encouraged the hand in his hair while his own strayed along the curve of Noya’s waist and up over his ribs. Yū’s skin was so _warm,_ even through the fabric of his shirt. He smelled like bright citrus and something sweet, like limes and brown sugar. Asahi didn’t have time to be alarmed at the thought ‘ _I want to know what you taste like’_ when it flitted through his mind because frankly, he had more important things to worry about - namely, continuing to breathe when Noya pressed forward. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered and Asahi could only nod because Nishinoya was _climbing into his lap_. Yū’s muscles strained until he could rest his weight across his partner’s thighs. It left just barely enough space for a torturous gap between the heat of his sex and the growing stiffness trapped behind Asahi’s fly. Those few centimeters felt like an impossible distance and the urge to push forward was almost unbearable for both of them; their mouths met instead. Noya leaned his weight assuredly into his partner’s strong shoulders when their lips slotted together, parted, fluttered with a gasp when a soft, warm tongue felt tentatively along damp skin.

Asahi’s free hand twitched where it rested at his side, his knuckles ghosting against toned, bare flesh. He wanted - so, _so much_ \- to feel the strain of those thighs under his touch. His grasp on Nishinoya’s side grew firmer with the effort of holding back. How much was too much? How forward was too forward? Probably a silly question when his partner - lover? - was literally _in his lap,_ but he was in uncharted territory and-- 

And then Nishinoya _moaned_ into their kiss and Asahi’s brain burst into flames. A strangled noise left his throat and his eyes rolled back behind his glasses. The restraint holding him in place finally snapped and he reached forward to push his palm along the side of Noya’s thigh. The pleased hum he got in response was the permission he needed to wrap his long fingers around the tensed muscles in his grasp, appreciating the strength that simmered under the surface. 

\----

“Is this okay?” Noya asked between kisses and dragged his hands over Asahi’s chest, felt the give of soft flesh padding the hard plane of his sternum. Asahi huffed out a _yes_ and asked the same when he pawed up along Noya’s thigh. His other hand stayed fixed in place, hesitant about moving any higher. The thoughtfulness wasn’t unexpected, but it did serve to firm up Nishinoya’s resolve. 

“Asahi,” he drew back just enough to lean their foreheads together and catch his breath. His hand ran along Asahi’s forearm until he could palm over the back of his knuckles, encouraging the touch at his waist. “What do you want, right now?” 

The confusion immediately became evident on the other man's face. His thick brows furrowed and his parted lips moved wordlessly, half-pursed. The skew of his glasses and the deep flush in his cheeks only made the expression more endearing. Noya had to resist the urge to kiss him again before hearing the answer to his question. 

“I-- Whatever you--”

“ _No,_ stop,” Yū interrupted and cupped either of Asahi’s cheeks between his hands. The stare he leveled in his partner’s direction was intense and unwavering. “I already know what _I_ want. I’m asking what _you_ want.” 

Asahi paused. His breathing had been coming out in hot, shallow puffs but it slowed in the quiet. He shifted almost imperceptibly, like he was taking stock of himself: a twitch of his thumb over Nishinoya’s ribs, the barest lift of his hips that made his eyebrow flex. He swallowed. His eyelids drooped as he traced Yū’s lips and though he wasn’t privy to what was going on in the gentle giant’s head, Noya felt like whatever words came out of that beautiful mouth were going to be some of the most carefully considered he had ever received. 

“I want-- to _see_ you,” Asahi murmured. “To see… To see and touch and”--he glanced down, blush shifting from pink to a delicious magenta--”and _taste_ as… as much of you as you’ll let me.” 

It was, admittedly, more direct than Nishinoya had expected on a second try. His stomach went on a private rollercoaster ride and he had to take a deep and trembling breath before he could make his vocal cords work.

“Guess I lucked out,” he murmured and ghosted his thumb along the crest of Asahi’s cheek. “‘Cause I’d really like to show you.” 

Asahi let slip a breathy little laugh and his partner returned it, both of them flushed and embarrassed and uncomfortable in the best way. Noya was the first to speak again. He brushed his hand down over Asahi’s neck as he did, just barely grazing him with the ball of his palm and the pads of his fingers. 

“And if I… wanted the same thing from you?” he asked, throat suddenly dry. His thumb traced the underside of Asahi’s jaw. “If I wanted to see and touch and… and _taste,”_ a joke (but not really) marked by an open-mouthed smile between clauses. “Would that be okay with you?” 

Asahi nodded hurriedly; Nishinoya couldn’t help a grin pressing lopsidedly into his cheeks, but he inclined his head downward and shot the bigger man a prompting glance. 

“Yes,” Asahi croaked, his broad palms coming to rest on either side of Yū’s waist. “Very… _very_ okay.”

Noya was visibly relieved, his shoulders relaxing from where he didn’t realize he had tensed them. His smile got easier and his eyes less intense, going sleepy and wanting while they passed over Asahi’s features. 

“I’ll stop you if I don’t like somethin’, so don’t worry, okay?” he murmured. The distance between their lips was shrinking, a fact both of them were privately grateful for. “And you stop me too, yeah? Promise?” 

“Promise,” Asahi breathed and both of them smiled, wide and shy and soft and warm. 

And then there wasn’t room for smiles because both of them were pressing forward to close the gap. It was impossible to tell who kissed who first, only that their lips fit together perfectly and when Nishinoya licked into his mouth, Asahi let him. A pair of small hands passed over broad shoulders and down over a plush chest and when deft fingers started working at the row of buttons holding his partner’s (currently unforgivable) shirt together, Noya got an encouraging squeeze from the hands on his hips in response. 

A few centimeters at a time, Asahi’s white undershirt came into view. Yū was too busy working his tongue into the other man’s mouth to admire the gentle curve of his soft muscle - at least with his eyes. Instead he let his fingers appreciate it, pads pressing in and sliding up, feeling along the dip between his rounded pecs. _Fuck,_ Asahi felt good, against him and under him. Noya found the bud of his nipple beneath the thin cotton and circled it with the edge of his thumb; Asahi whined in response and _fuck_ if that didn’t go straight to his dick, which twitched between his legs. 

“Nnnn,” Noya moaned and sucked Asahi’s tongue into his mouth just as he rolled his hips forward. 

\----

Oh god, he was going to die. 

In the best way ever - Asahi had zero complaints - but he was certain that with his heart beating so fast, that outcome was inevitable. His pulse thrummed under his skin and it jumped when Noya ground forward, the impossible heat between his legs suddenly against the strained fly of Asahi’s jeans. That sensation was enough to do him in but when accompanied by the feeling of _Nishinoya sucking on his tongue,_ he was pretty sure he was just going to spontaneously combust. 

He didn’t though, which he considered a small miracle. Instead he pushed a hand up Yū’s back, mapped the curvature of his spine while the other edged up over his ribs. His lover’s hands were careful when they traced his shoulders and took his button-down with them. It slid off his arms and he sat forward to help, pressing their bodies closer; Noya responded with a heady moan and eagerly cast the garment aside so that he could feel back up along Asahi’s biceps. 

It wasn’t like he worked out _constantly,_ he wasn’t built lean and muscular like Noya was, but lifting weights had the added benefit of helping his anxiety when he got too inside his own head (plus, he could do it from the privacy of his own apartment). Nishinoya seemed to enjoy the muscle that was there, strength that laid dormant until it was used to knead bread or haul around bolts of fabric - or keep his boyfriend in his lap, an arm wrapped around his waist so that one broad hand could slip under the hem of his t-shirt. 

While Asahi was content to move slowly, Noya seemed less willing to be patient; he arched up into their kiss and pulled at the white cotton over Asahi’s stomach, wrenching it out of the waistband of his jeans. His partner gasped when the chilled air hit his skin, even with the trail of fur that led towards his fly. The fucking _sound_ Yū made when he touched the soft plane of his lover’s abdomen was somewhere between a moan and a breath; it was primal and hungry and it shot straight down Asahi’s spine, forcing him to suck in a sharp gasp to cope with the headrush. 

Noya didn’t pull away from their eager kisses until he had successfully navigated the garment up and off and tossed it beside its friend on the floor. When he leaned back into the support of Asahi’s arms, his bright irises looked darkened by his blown-out pupils and heavy eyelids, sights trailing over the curve of Asahi’s neck where it met his shoulder. 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re pretty,” he breathed and Asahi felt himself flush scarlet when reverent hands petted through the curls on his chest. A gentle, explorative touch passed over his nipples and he shivered; the reaction drew another sound from his partner, a whiny, heady noise of desperation that escaped Yū’s throat. It was followed by a second, this one lower in tenor, when those slim hips rolled forward against him once more. 

“ _Ah,”_ Asahi gasped, eyes momentarily fluttering shut. A second roll and he let a moan rumble out of his chest. 

“Hey, Asahi,” Noya’s voice was gentle but hoarse, almost winded. Asahi opened his eyes again to find Yū’s trained on him, his lips parted and his cheeks flushed a deep pink. “You wanted to see, right?” 

Asahi’s throat went dry when he saw Nishinoya’s hands reach back over his own shoulders to grab at his shirt. The hem had already ridden up a few inches, just enough to expose a pale strip of skin on his stomach. That intense, copper gaze didn’t leave his until the white cotton was pulled up over touchably soft hair. 

The shirt dropped to the floor.

Asahi’s breath left him. 

Nishinoya was beautiful. Not beautiful like a model (although he was that too, especially when his eyes went half-lidded like that), nor like a flower or butterfly (though he could be mistaken for the same kind of delicate if a person only admired the protrusion of his collarbones or the slope of his shoulders). 

He was beautiful like a sunset, flushed pink and red and glowing gold in the dim incandescence that illuminated his bedroom. He was beautiful like a thunderstorm, coiled strength in the muscles beneath the skin stretched over his wiry frame. He was beautiful like a bonfire, a captivating, self-contained inferno crackling with energy and heat. His eyes held the intensity of the sun, staring up through the dark strokes of his lashes. It probably said something about Asahi that that look went straight to his gut, a twist of want so sharp he could practically taste it.

Asahi let his gaze drop over the line of Noya’s sternum, taking in the slight swell of his chest and his pert, pinkish-brown nipples that were pebbling in the open air. Each one was decorated by a pair of silver orbs, one on either side. The sight and accompanying realization went straight to his libido, girth straining against the zipper in his jeans. 

Soft brown eyes lifted to meet their sharper counterparts. 

“You’re beautiful, Noya,” he murmured. The blush and the playful, lopsided little smile he was rewarded with threatened to make him pass out. 

“Call me _Yū_.” 

\----

There wasn’t time to appreciate the blush that spread down Asahi’s neck and into his collar and chest. 

Well, okay, there _was,_ but Noya had other priorities, like negating the unforgivable distance between them. He pressed forward until they were chest to chest and his lips were at Asahi’s neck, tasting for fresh berries in his flushed skin, leaving a trail of kisses and licks that traveled over his pulse point and along his jaw. 

“You can touch me,” he whispered, voice close against Asahi’s ear, and he _felt_ the way the other man’s breath hitched in his chest. Broad palms dragged over his skin, one up over his thigh and the other on his ribs. Noya ground his hips forward to encourage the movement and both of them moaned low in their throats. 

“Yū,” Asahi breathed.

The feeling of a thumb passing over the pierced bud of Nishinoya’s nipple combined with his name said _like that_ forced an embarrassing sound out of him, a high whine that wavered and hitched. Noya pushed his hips down again to cover it. That only served to make both of them groan, low and gravelly. Asahi must have liked the reaction he got because he used his thumb again, firmer this time, the touch of his other hand straying up into the leg of his partner’s boxers. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Nishinoya grit out. He tipped his head back and let himself breathe, hips settling into a comfortable rhythm against the bulge that was tempting him. Testosterone had left him incredibly sensitive; nearly three inches of length were hidden in his boxers, swollen and twitching and desperate for more touch. Even through the fabric, the stimulation sent pulses through his sex, which was growing desperate and needy. A curious side effect of his treatments was the increased desire to have something _inside_ him. Since starting T, being penetrated had become a want almost as strong as having his dick touched - which was saying something. 

And there came the conflict in that moment: to keep stimulating himself against Asahi or to beg, as he was on the verge of doing, to have his partner inside of him. The cotton of his underwear was already plastered to him, slick and sticky against his sensitive folds. He moaned again, long and low in his chest when Asahi’s lips found his neck, and then teeth scraped tentatively over his skin and Nishinoya's hesitation abruptly disappeared. 

“ _Asahi,”_ he pleaded with a voice that was throaty and desperate. “Please, I want--” he pushed his fingers into those long, soft locks, held his partner against him and rutted their hips together again. Asahi moaned against his skin and Yū's eyes rolled back under their lids, teeth pressing divots into his full lower lip. 

“Tell me what you want.” The reply came spoken softly against his throat. Noya did his best not to spontaneously combust from arousal. 

“ _You_ ,” he breathed. One hand released Asahi’s hair to push down between them, palming over the spot where he strained against his jeans. “This. _Please.”_

Asahi stifled a grunt. His hips listed upward, pressed him into his partner’s palm and pulled another groan out of both of them. When he drew back to meet Noya’s eyes, they were both flushed and breathing hard, gazes half-lidded and dark. 

“Do you… want me to be…” he swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and glanced away. “I mean I-- I can also _take it,_ if you… have a strap…” 

Oh fuck. He was going to die. 

Nishinoya let an embarrassingly high note out of his throat, his eyelids fluttering when he took an inward breath. His heart thudded against his sternum and his fingers tightened their grip in Asahi’s hair. 

“Next time,” he managed, breathless even after he rallied. “Def-- definitely next time. But today I want”--he groped Asahi through his jeans, rolling the heel of his hand into the swell of him beneath his fly--“ _this,_ inside me,” he paused. “As-- as long as that’s something you--”

“Yes,” Asahi replied immediately and surged forward, wrapping an arm around Noya’s waist to drag their bodies together. Their lips parted against the kiss, tongues seeking and touching and tasting. 

Yū didn’t expect to be lifted, for that strong arm to keep him anchored as Asahi climbed out of the desk chair - he didn’t expect it, but he took to it immediately. His own strength pooled in his legs, which wrapped around Asahi’s waist while his arms hooked over broad shoulders. 

“Futon,” he gasped between kisses, though the man he clung to didn’t seem to need direction. Asahi moved blindly from what he remembered of the room’s layout and brought them to the unmade futon in the far corner. He extended an arm to support himself against the floor when they were low enough, laid Noya on his back and broke the kiss to mouth over the smaller man’s neck. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yū moaned a rewarding curse at the sensation and made a mental note to leave at least one hickey on his partner before the night was over. His back arched when two deft fingers plucked exploratively at one of his piercings; the mental note was underlined. 

“No _faiiir,_ ” he whined.

“Does that mean you like it?” 

The edge of amusement in Asahi’s voice was dangerous. 

“ _No,_ ” Noya lied and when his piercing got tugged a second time, his voice betrayed him with a moan that hitched in the middle. “ _Yes_ ,” he admitted after, sounding almost pained.

Asahi huffed a laugh against his throat.

\----

It was strange. Even though Asahi’s pulse was like a jackrabbit, his skin flushed and his breathing labored, he felt… almost _calm._ Distantly, he remembered the conversation he had had with Daichi and Suga weeks prior: _he makes me feel different._ Noya was falling apart and so was he, but he still felt weirdly… together. 

Asahi pulled back with some reluctance to remove his glasses after the second time they nearly fell off to be crushed by an errant shoulder. He set them on the side table and when he looked down, he found himself breathless again. 

Nishinoya was always beautiful but there in the low golden light, he was stunning. He was flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down into his collar, a streak of deep red across his nose and cheeks. His copper eyes were half-lidded as they surveyed Asahi and it should have embarrassed him, should have made him squirm and shy away, but instead he felt exhilarated. He caught sight of a growing slick spot where the smaller man’s legs parted and that nearly did him in, causing him to suck in a sharp breath just to keep himself from rocketing into space. 

“Con-- condoms?” he squeaked out and a rakish grin spread across Noya’s cheeks that made him feel like he was about to be devoured. 

“Bedside table,” he gestured to a drawer below the spot where Asahi had left his glasses. 

Asahi opened it and fumbled for a familiar foil packet, nearly choking when he found a silvery purple dick just beside the box. His face must have done something funny because he heard Noya laugh from his position on the futon. 

“Can’t wait to see how you react to the other ones,” he mused. 

Asahi looked down to find that devilish look on his boyfriend’s face and his stomach did a flip. He thought to ask what _‘other ones’_ meant, but ultimately decided that knowing would only destroy him. It was a question better left unasked - at least for now. 

The moment he leaned down, Noya was reaching for him, hauling himself up so that they could meet halfway for another heated kiss. Their embraces were getting deeper and more desperate and so were Yū’s hands, which fumbled at Asahi’s fly. He sighed when his zipper came undone, relieving some of the pressure behind it, then hurried to help in pushing the waistband down his hips. 

Left in just their boxers, the two of them paused again. Asahi slid his hand up along Noya’s flank, felt the quiver of tightly-wound muscles shuddering where he was ticklish, and laughed under his breath. Yū combed his fingers back through Asahi’s hair to push it out of his face, tender in the midst of heat. They smiled at each other. 

“C’mere,” Noya murmured and Asahi did, leaning down for a kiss that was lingering and sweet. He positioned himself above his lover’s frame, a leg between his thighs and his weight situated forward. His fingers strayed down over that toned abdomen, towards the waistband of Yū’s boxers; his stomach flexed again but his hands grew more insistent in Asahi’s hair, urging him onward. 

_Heat,_ impossibly intense, waited for him past the band of elastic. He pet his fingers slowly through hidden curls, felt along gathering wetness until he found a swollen bud of nerves, hard and slick where he touched it. Both of them gasped. It was Asahi’s first time with a trans man, but he had done his research - with no shortage of embarrassment, practically glowing red while pouring over articles and diagrams on his computer. But he had wanted to be _good,_ not for himself but for Noya, to show him with confidence that every part of him was desirable. 

Asahi’s fingers parted to slide along either side of Yū’s stiffened length and work him in slow, testing strokes. Nishinoya moaned into their kiss, the sound high and soft and helpless, and Asahi barely bit back a growl of hunger that he hadn’t expected. _Yes, more of that,_ he pleaded silently and kept his pace, resisting the urge to let his fingertips explore farther. He waited until his partner’s hips listed upward, pushing those twitching nerves towards his palm, before he let himself indulge his painful curiosity. 

In his mind, he could see it: the _mons pubis_ cresting before the erectile tissue, the _labia minora_ that rippled and led towards Yū’s entrance. He could see it, had studied the diagrams, but feeling it was an entirely different story. Tentative fingers slid easily along slick flesh and past delicate folds. A wet slit waited for him, quivered when he teased it with the tip of a single digit. The heat and pressure when he nudged inside were incredible and it made him moan against Nishinoya’s throat - Nishinoya, whose hips trembled while his head tipped back against the futon, his sex pulsing around the welcome intrusion. 

“ _More,_ ” he squeaked and Asahi eagerly complied, sliding one finger deeper and then another before crooking them forward. The spot he had read about was easy enough to find, spongy and soft along the curve of Noya’s interior wall, and when he felt it under the pads of his fingers he applied careful pressure _._

“ _Ah!_ ” Yū cried and abruptly removed a hand from Asahi’s hair to cover his own mouth, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing coming out in strained puffs. Asahi paused to look up at him, checking for permission, and Noya nodded his head hurriedly in lieu of squeaking again: _keep going._

Asahi worked diligently. He left a trail of kisses and licks down over that slender neck, the one that was splotchy red with flush and flexed every time his partner swallowed down another moan. His hand rocked steadily, pushing his fingers in and out while the heel applied pressure to Noya’s erection. He could feel his own straining against a hot, toned thigh through his boxers, achingly hard and desperate for stimulation. 

Asahi had more important things on his mind, though, things like the way Yū’s breath stuttered and hitched behind his hand or the way his fingers grasped tighter at Asahi’s hair when he was fucked into a little more roughly; things like the feeling of trembling hips pushed up into the sensation, the sound of heels digging hard into the futon; like the slick surging out past his fingers and the clamping of hot, pliant flesh around him. The fluttering of muscles grew more intense a little at a time and Asahi paid careful attention to what made it happen. He catalogued how tilting his hand to one side or the other made Nishinoya have to clutch at something for support, how pressing three fingers in deep and holding them there made his back arch. He noted the incremental shifts as they mounted, eager to memorize them all, and then--

“ _Uhsah-- hi--”_

It took a split second for him to realize that it was his _name,_ moaned out by a teary-eyed Nishinoya just as he careened over the edge of something Asahi hadn’t realized they had reached. 

The orgasm hit Yū like a freight train. His muscles coiled and strained, wet gushed out of his vice-like slit and his back arched, head thrown into the mattress, hand grabbing hard at Asahi’s shoulder. The unwind was just as abrupt; every inch of Noya uncoiled at once, collapsed against the bed. His head lolled to one side and his chest heaved, grasp going weak on the shoulder above him, and he let his hand drop from where it was covering his mouth. 

Asahi stared, poised above his partner and unable to move. He felt like he was watching something miraculous, like if he so much as flinched, if he even _breathed,_ the image would just disappear. His mouth moved before he could stop it.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” he whispered. 

A whiny groan slipped out of Noya in response. He summoned the strength to drape his forearm across his eyes in an effort - Asahi expected - to hide the blush surging into his cheeks. 

“No _faaair,_ ” he wailed and the bigger man couldn’t help the grin that pressed into his cheeks. 

“What’s not fair?” 

“Saying stuff like _that,_ ” Noya asserted and tipped his head further back as though it would distance him from his own embarrassment. “‘Specially when I’m already this much of a _mess_.” 

Asahi huffed a laugh and shifted his weight, easing himself back onto his heels. “A beautiful mess,” he said and as he did, carefully withdrew his fingers from inside the vice that was his partner’s body. He expected a reaction, but not one quite so sharp as what he got: a tremor ripped through Noya’s slight form, shaking him all the way to his lungs, and his back arched high up off the futon. Asahi watched, captivated, and then eased his hand carefully out of the sticky boxer briefs when both of them had resumed breathing. 

“ _Wow,_ ” he marveled and looked from Noya’s blissed-out face to his own hand, which was glistening with wet. The smell of sex filled the room but the heady scent of Noya was unlike anything he’d experienced before. Curiosity swelled in his stomach and then lower and he didn’t even think to stop himself from leaning in to lick along one of his drenched fingers. Sour-sweet coated his tongue and he let out a hum that was half thoughtful and half pleased, then glanced over to find Yū gawking at him. Blood rushed to Asahi’s face and neck and he hoped to the gods that he hadn’t just done something irreparably stupid. 

“I-- I just, I-- I’m s--”

“If you apologize for one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen, I’m going to smack you.” 

Asahi jolted out of where he’d fallen into a staring match with the sheets, looking up to meet a pair of copper eyes that were narrowed at him in focus. 

Oh god, he was fucked. 

Two deceptively strong hands reached up and grabbed Asahi by the shoulders, pulling him down into an urgent, fervent kiss. He let out a soft _mmph!_ of surprise but fell into it easily. Noya wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and _pulled,_ forcing their hips together. Both of them moaned into the kiss when their erections dragged over one another, Asahi’s throbbing and desperate against Noya’s, which was overstimulated and eager for more. 

The legs around him tightened their grip and the weight beneath him began to shift. Yū generated his own momentum, forced his lover to teeter and twist and then Asahi was on his back, pinned to the mattress by strong thighs and a wicked grin. 

“Hi,” he squeaked out and the grin got more devilish, pressing up into a pair of knowing eyes. 

“ _Hi_ ,” Noya purred in reply and rolled his hips, tearing a groan out of Asahi in the process. “How do you feel?” 

“ _Good,_ ” he rasped and reached up to take hold of those muscular thighs. “Really good.” 

Nishinoya let his tongue poke playfully past his teeth, pride and pleasure in his expression. “ _Good._ ” 

The way he said it made Asahi’s insides feel like honey. 

“How-- how do you feel?” 

The creases around Yū’s eyes softened and so did his voice. 

“Good.” 

“Good,” Asahi breathed and when his lover leaned down for a kiss, he met him with gently parted lips and careful fingers, brushing them gingerly over Noya’s jaw. His stomach did a sharp, not-unpleasant flip and he felt pressure against the waistband of his boxers, a careful touch easing them down over his angular hip bones. 

The kiss being broken was fortunate for two reasons. 

The first was that Asahi was a little bit _winded,_ what with the perfect boy he had straddling him. 

The second was that it gave him the opportunity to watch said perfect boy guide his boxers down his legs and off. He got to see the moment Nishinoya laid eyes on him and _smiled_ , light sparking in those golden-brown irises. Asahi felt blessed to watch in real time as his partner sat back and pushed the bright red of his own boxers down his hips to reveal a swath of dark curls, shiny with damp and framing his eager pink length. 

Immediately, Asahi decided that he needed Nishinoya in his mouth. 

Nishinoya seemed to have other ideas. He walked himself forward on his knees until he was nearly in Asahi’s lap again, then leaned forward until he was hanging above him, supported by impressive core strength and a single hand against the futon. His expression was coy but his cheeks were hot, flush reaching all the way down his neck and collar. 

Asahi’s hands itched for his sketchbook. He dragged his blunt nails over Yū’s thighs instead and when the smaller man’s eyes rolled back and he bit divots into his full lower lip, Asahi decided he needed to do that again - preferably _a lot_. 

“Condom?” Nishinoya asked and glanced to where the silvery foil packet had been dropped on the floor. Asahi fumbled for it hastily; his own blush only worsened _a little_ when his partner let out a laugh, which he was proud of. Noya leaned down for a kiss when he accepted the condom, lingering for a reassuring moment before sitting back comfortably on the larger man’s thighs. 

“I uh-- I don’t really have a lot of _blowjob_ experience,” Nishinoya said, his lopsided smirk going a bit bashful. “I’ll be the first to admit that I’m not exactly great about homework.” His teeth flashed; Asahi couldn’t help but smile back. “But, next time, okay?” 

“Next time,” he agreed, more obviously pleased than he meant to sound. “I’m too sensitive right now anyways, I might die.” 

Nope, shouldn’t have said that. Yū’s eyes narrowed and he hooked his tongue over his top row of teeth, ran it along them in a way that could only be considered _sinister,_ and leaned in close. Asahi barely had time to clench his abdominal and thigh muscles before he felt that same wicked tongue lap lazily around the sensitive head of his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, grateful that he’d managed to keep his eyes open. Otherwise, he might have missed the sight of a predatory gaze fixed on him past a veil of long black lashes. 

Blessedly, Noya didn’t keep up the torment for long (or was that a bad thing?). Instead he sat back with a delighted little titter in his throat and tore open the foil package. His touch was surprisingly gentle when he took hold of Asahi, who let out a strained sound as careful fingers rolled the latex down over his red, swollen length. 

There was a moment where two sets of brown eyes met, neither of them entirely sure or steady. _Then we can be nervous together._ That’s what Noya had said - and there they were, doing just that. A smile, shy but warm, pulled up Yū’s lips and Asahi offered one of his own, then watched with bated breath as a lean, muscled form shifted forward. Next came the heat, the one he had recently become familiar with; lips spread to wrap around his shaft and Nishinoya rolled his hips forward, dragging their sexes together at a lazy pace that was _absolutely excruciating._

“ _Fuck,_ ” Asahi hissed.

“You know, you swear a lot when you have sex.” 

“Huh?” he lifted his head to find a casual, playful smirk fixed on him. 

“This is the most I’ve _ever_ heard you curse.” 

“I’m a little”--he cut off into a strained grunt when soft, wet skin kissed along his length again--”got more important things on my mind,” he finished, either unaware of or unbothered by the fact that his sentiment had gone mismatched. 

Nishinoya laughed in his throat again and leaned forward, outstretched arms supporting him so that he could look directly down into Asahi’s eyes. 

“You ready?” he asked and filled in the rest of the question with another roll of his hips. 

“Yeah.” Asahi counted it as a win that his voice didn’t crack.

One arm supported him up off the futon so he could watch, his other hand stroking languidly up and down along his partner’s thigh. Noya unfolded his knees to lift himself and kept their gazes locked when he took hold of Asahi’s girth (though his lashes fluttered when the tip grazed against him) and lined it up before slowly, slowly sinking down around it. 

It became immediately difficult to keep his vision clear when that tight heat was swallowing him, but Asahi was determined to watch every second. In lieu of sketching, he committed to memory the sight of Yū, flushed and panting with his limp hair clinging to his damp skin, lips parted and eyes reduced to glassy, desperate slits. Splotchy redness decorated him in scattered patches. The muscles at the base and hollow of his throat flexed with effort. 

Something tugged at the corner of Asahi’s mind, but the thought that overwhelmed him was simply, _he’s perfect_. 

\----

Apparently, the key difference between a dildo and a flesh dick was the _warmth._ Noya had taken a toy of similar size before, one made of silicone that had heated once it had been inserted, but the experience of having something already _hot_ and _throbbing_ slide into him was an entirely new kind of beast. He felt his legs tremble as he lowered himself, his insides clenching around unfamiliar girth, and it wasn’t until he was fully seated against Asahi’s pelvis that he remembered to breathe. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered and pushed his hands flat against Asahi’s chest for balance while his body stretched to accommodate his partner. It was almost too much - a reminder of their difference in stature - but it was a burn that he relished, not least of all because of who was causing it. 

“Yū.” 

The murmur prompted him to glance up; he found a pair of concerned brown eyes focused on him. 

“You okay?” 

Asahi’s chest was heaving, his fingers fisted in the comforter. He was holding himself back. 

Noya felt the smile stretch across his face and nodded. His thumbs stroked gently over Asahi’s pecs, a comforting gesture. 

“I’m good,” he promised.

The pace started slow, a roll of Nishinoya’s hips that had both of them gasping. It had been so long since he had felt quite this _full,_ his walls stretched and pulsating around Asahi’s length while it rocked slowly in and out of him. Yū wasn’t content to leave it there, though. He sped up when his body would allow it, lifted himself to drag Asahi out almost all the way before dropping back down. The choked gasp it earned him only made him move faster, trepidation melted away behind a wall of _want, want, want._

It almost wasn’t fair, the way Asahi looked underneath him. The cut of his jaw and the tension in his brows were softened by the halo of brown waves splayed out beneath him, full lips bitten pink and parted while he took deep breaths. Downy curls covered his chest and trailed down his stomach and it was impossible not to pet through them, to feel the swell of muscle in his pecs and the soft give of his belly. There was just _so much_ of him to want, Noya almost couldn’t handle it. 

Asahi didn’t seem content to leave all the work up to his partner, either. His hips began to grind up in tandem with Yū’s downward movements. The first one was a surprise, impact causing copper eyes to roll back while blunt nails scraped against Asahi’s chest. 

“ _Fuck,"_ Nishinoya breathed. 

“Now who’s-- _nnh_ \--swearing a lot?” 

The laugh was a surprise. It forced its way out of Noya’s open mouth, his head tipped towards the ceiling. 

“Don’t make me bite you,” he shot back and whether it was an empty threat or a heated promise, neither of them could tell. It felt almost like a retaliation when Asahi felt up along his side, hesitating for a notably brief moment before skimming inward to cup the mound of Nishinoya’s chest. He thumbed over a pierced nipple and got a soft moan in response; Yū bit the sound back, teeth pressing divots into his lower lip, and tilted his head forward to watch the rare expression on his partner’s face. In place of gentle shyness he found inquisitive hunger, eyes that were dark with blown pupils and brows cinched tight. 

Asahi’s touch grew less explorative, more forceful; he tweaked the piercing and his partner shivered, eyes rolling back behind fluttering lashes. He must have liked that reaction because his hips thrust more forcefully upward, nearly unseating Noya in the process. 

It took exactly three more rolls of their hips and a moment’s worth of eye contact to make the distance between them unbearable. Asahi pushed himself up just enough to wrap an arm around Nishinoya’s waist and drag him closer, hauling him down to bring their chests flush. Their mouths met in a brief, desperate kiss before they both needed air, Asahi tucking his face in the crook of his partner’s neck.

“You feel so good,” he whispered and Yū keened in his lap, his sex clamping down on the pulsing length inside of him. 

Noya wanted to speak, wanted to say something sweet or sultry or teasing, but words had never been his specialty and his brain had effectively turned to jelly. Instead, when Asahi plucked on his nipple and a moan threatened to burst out of him, Noya recalled his earlier mental note. His teeth dragged over the curve of muscle at the base of his lover’s neck - gentle at first, but the tightening of the grip on his waist and the moan that rumbled out of the larger man’s chest was all the encouragement he needed. The second pass was harder, leaving warm, pink streaks in its wake before Yū latched onto a spot just below the collar bone. 

“H-haahh… hnn _…_ ” Asahi groaned and Nishinoya ground his hips down harder, relishing the feeling of nails scraping over the small of his back when he did. Broad fingers stuttered against his piercing. He moaned against reddened skin, sucked harder until he was sure he had left a deep, magenta mark of ownership behind. The sight of it made him grin before he moved over a few inches and repeated the process, intent on making more. 

The pressure growing in his gut was unmistakable. Noya leaned his forehead onto Asahi’s shoulder and breathed deep when he slid a hand between them, bodies hot and damp with sweat, then _slick_ where they were joined. Nishinoya gripped himself urgently between two fingers and began to stroke in time with the thrusts of his hips. The spasm of his sex didn’t go unnoticed; Asahi fucked up into his hungry wetness and the depth he hit made his smaller partner gasp. 

“ _Fuck. Yes."_ Yū hissed and clawed up over Asahi’s shoulder blade, working his hips down harder, harder. His movement was inhibited when Asahi sat fully upright, a strong arm wrapping almost protectively around his waist. 

“Hold onto me,” he said, voice gruff and breath hot against his lover’s neck. Nishinoya reacted on instinct, clung with the hand against Asahi’s back and shifted the one out from between them to clutch awkwardly at his side. In the end, it didn’t really matter whether he held on or not; he was guided down regardless, supported with a hand between his shoulder blades until he was laying back on the mattress, looking up into hazy, half-lidded eyes. 

Asahi was a picture when he was on his back, but this view hit just as hard. His hair hung down around his flushed face, his collar lit red and dotted with a spare few purple marks, and the look in his eyes went right to Noya’s gut. 

“Good?” the bigger man asked and his partner managed a breathless nod, momentarily speechless. 

The first shift of hips against him had Yū throwing his head back, his nails dragging along the meat of Asahi’s forearm. His legs wrapped around Asahi’s waist to pull him closer, to encourage him deeper even when he didn’t have the words to say it, when every brain cell he had left was devoted to remembering how to breathe. 

“Fuck, _Asahi…_ ” 

His voice came out soft and strained and broken and Asahi grunted low in his throat. His outstretched arms supported him above his partner, who didn’t have time to be self-conscious over how desperate he looked. One delicate hand slipped down between them again, fingers gliding along either side of Yū’s twitching erection and the pulse it shot through him made him moan low in his throat. 

“ _Asahi…”_ he breathed again and when he got a longer, lower groan in response, it clicked: Asahi liked hearing Noya say his name. Fire burned fresh in his gut and his eyes rolled, sex clamping down on the length thrusting in and out of him. 

“ _Harder,_ Asahi,” he half-pleaded, half-demanded. “I can-- _nn_ \--take it, don’t hold--” 

His voice cut off when Asahi’s head tipped forward, expression strained and hands tense in the sheets beneath them. It took a split second for it to register, the shaking of his hips when they slowed, the twitching of his abdominal muscles. Realization broke across Noya’s face and he watched in awe as Asahi bit back his own orgasm, willing himself to last longer. 

The wave of hunger that washed over him was as delicious as it was dangerous. Yū grinned, a wicked expression that he paired with a purposeful clench of his pelvic floor muscles; Asahi’s rigid brows shivered in response, his breath hitching in his chest. 

“Asahiii…” Nishinoya purred, not even attempting to hide his delight. “Are you gonna come for me?” 

Dark eyes flicked up to look at him through the delicate strokes of Asahi’s lashes. A bolt of heat shot down Noya’s spine just in time for a set of powerful hips to slam forward against him. The combination had his head thrown back, mouth open in choked gasp. 

“Not before you,” came a half-threat, half-challenge, growled between thrusts that picked up in speed and force. Nishinoya found himself temporarily reduced to a bundle of nerve endings, hot and tight and full and desperate. Asahi’s weight shifted above him and Yū didn’t have time to take stock of what was happening before he felt a broad hand slide between them. Thick fingers nudged his carefully out of the way and took their place, sliding along either side of his eager erection.

“ _Fuck!”_ Noya’s back arched fully off the futon. He dug his heels into the small of Asahi’s back and lost track of where his hands were, nails clawing over broad shoulders and thick arms. His hips moved all on their own, bucking upward not to meet Asahi’s thrusts but to work himself against those strong, steady fingers. Familiar, insistent pressure pooled in his gut and pushed on him from the inside and he knew it was coming this time, knew he would--

“Asa--!” Yū couldn’t get the rest of his warning out before his body seized up in the best possible way. His sex crushed in around his partner and his blunt nails dug into Asahi’s biceps; his head tipped back into the blankets and his chest hollowed out, all the air sucked out of the room. The noise that slipped out of his throat was strangled and tight - an apt descriptor for every muscle in his body, all of them coiled in suspended intensity. 

Through the haze, he registered the groan that left his partner. Asahi’s hips stilled and Noya pried his eyes open in time to watch as his expression collapsed inward with the overwhelming relief of his release. The cock inside him throbbed as it spilled over; he caught himself wondering what it would be like if there were no barrier between them. 

It took a second for either of them to be able to breathe, longer for them to regain the power of speech. Noya’s muscles unwound abruptly while Asahi’s unclenched a little at a time as he shifted his weight, eased his hand from between them and carefully, achingly withdrew himself. When his length slipped free, both of them shuddered at the sudden loss of heat. 

Asahi dealt with the condom and Yū turned to watch as he eased himself back down to join his little lover on the futon afterward. Their bodies drew close, Noya folding himself in against that broad, inviting chest to trail a line of kisses along his partner’s collar. When they had settled together, blissful silence washed over them both. Asahi reached up to pet a hand languidly up and down between Nishinoya’s shoulder blades, his other arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Yū hummed appreciatively and took a slow, deep breath in before he finally spoke. 

“How do you feel?” he asked quietly and when he got a long, contented sigh in response, he couldn’t help but laugh. “That good, huh?” 

“Better,” Asahi replied immediately. “Brain just can’t make the words right now.” 

Noya grinned to himself and nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. 

“How do _you_ feel?” Asahi asked after a moment, his voice soft. 

“Amazing,” Nishinoya sighed and let his eyes flutter shut when he felt Asahi’s lips press gingerly against his temple, arms around him tightening. 

“Good.” 

\----

The two of them drifted off into sleep still tangled in each other, feeling comfortable and happy and inexplicably _complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Comments fuel me, please let me know how I did, especially if you enjoyed or if you think something should be added to the tags! 
> 
> I yell about things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SystemicWrites) and retwt a lot of Haikyuu!! art. Come say hi!


End file.
